Disclamer and sources
This page is an attempt to organize the crediting and the sources we use to build this wiki. Because this place works like an archive , we have to credit and source absolutely everything and so you must do if you borrow contents from here. The complete detail concerning the Fair use agreement can be viewed here. The common resources All the views made from the game for enriching this wiki are here for educative purposes. Except contrary mention specified in the next sections or on concerned media , the original rights on the contents associated to the game are belonging to NTT Solmare. The character's official introductions or releases are made by Solmare , through the game and on their social networks. Special date (or gacha) , jewel collections , logging events and any other activities are announced via the application and through Solmare's pages. On the main page Some elements have been incorporated for decorative and/or separation purposes and are not related to NTT Solmare: * The banners (on top , dividing sections and soon down) have been edited with the font Ornaments labels and frames. * The specific edit used for the social networks icons are coming from Flaticon and were made by the user called Freepik. The block Featured on this wikia contains , in the following order: *Value by dDara. *Books by Zaltko Najdenovski *Giftbox by Freepik. *Ghost by Catkuro. *History by Flat Icons Most of the game has been scraped for the purposes of this wikia and those scraping already have their respective destinations, uses and meaning. New icons and if possible free of use were required in order to create new extensions for the main page in order to make it more attractive and accessible. Those selected icons are black in their essential for making they are best associated with the global theme of the page. The coloured one is here to mark the difference and the importance of sourcing elements not related to Solmare. On the characters' page The icons used are coming from the game. They are used in a manner to remind the in game organisation of the appearance and presentation of the characters , following their release order. All are coming from the memory section. The genealogy tree is coming from the inner glossary of the game , section Harold's blood line. The characters featured here are only the ones who have an actual name. "Mother" is particular , her face isn't showing but she's got few lines and her name remains unknown. If he/she/it isn't named and just an unknown apparition , he/she/it won't be listed here. This is for keeping the section concise and informative. Note about the mentioned characters section: out of Matilda who seems to be a potential upcoming option, Lois and Sylvester are for instance part of the characters mentioned with a role through Evan's routes but without body of themselves. They are illustrated as vague silhouettes , interacting with other characters and their fate is blurred. On other sections For instance , no particular styling has been done other than using the fandom's edition system. Views and informations are part of the common source. Specific links are added to specific sections when possible. On the blog posts: For the posts made by the user Arwena Demonia , the emoticons in Japanese style have been incorporated thanks the extension called Kaomojie , available through regular browsers (for Chrome and Mozilla). The pictures used for showing a character are coming from Solmare , unless contrary mention/s. Category:General